ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Garland of Bliss
MAB factors into damage multiplier. On Raptors in Sauromugue Chmpn, Garland of Bliss did 367 dmg, with Novio it did 392~ @ ~100% tp. 367X1.07 =~392 There's variance due to slight variants in TP when WS was used as well as mob deb. On Tabar Beaks, did ~357 dmg without Novio and ~381 dmg with Novio. ~357X1.07 = 381. Thus MAB modifies WS directly. MAB +7 as in Novio's case is a 7% boost to Garland of Bliss' base damage. Dekusutaa 10:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) This is a decent weapon skill, i hope the animation looks good something to define it as a SMN WS best thing this offers is the aftermath on Nirvana the defense down effect is nice but when does smn get close enough to melee somthing we would need to lower defense on?Redchaos 17:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :It looks like a combination of spirit taker and retribution. (You hold up your staff, and begin to glow (Similar to curing waltz IV...) where spirit taker orb ends up, and simultaneously, a ball of blue light begins to glow on the enemy, continuing to grow bigger) After that, you lift up your staff like Retribution, hurl it at the blue orb, which then splits into smaller balls (like Accession), creating a cross of light. Then it's over. It's VERY pretty though, the like CWIV comment was to explain the blue + rainbow glow. Myzou 01:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::That's Vidohunir, not Garland of Bliss. Garland has that glowing fractal lotus thing. --Melios 14:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :On top of never having a time to really get in close, Shell Crusher will give you -25% defense down and a longer duration when unresisted lol. Luckily though, the damage doesn't sound too bad and would be useful against physical resistant mobs. --zarrgoth 09:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't you describing the BLM Weaponskill? I thought the SMN WS was the one with the slowly expanding grid of multicolored light. >.> Mikauk 09:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) can someone confirm myzou's post cause it just sounds so cool i want it to be true imagine a taru doing that lol heading back to nyzul island Redchaos 14:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) WS properties This weapon skill seems to be magical- It's doing the same damage to mobs of the same type and level, regardless of TP- 100% and 300% to two bees in rolanberry fields did the exact same damage (359). I also have yet to miss with it. Tahngarthortalk- 18:50, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I can confirm this. Doing Trial 834 for the Cure staff, using Garland of Bliss as the finishing blow allowed as a completed objective (which is deal 50+ light-based elemental magic damage as the final blow to the target) --Aemora 20:15, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Skillchaining elements Garland of Bliss and the Great Axe weapon skill King's Justice can make a Light skillchain. It's reversible too, so either weapon skill can go first. Is this common for all Mythic weapon skills? Didn't know if this worth mentioning because we were doing Retribution <> Steel Cyclone to earn our points, which creates a Darkness skillchain. More below when I discover it. -- Orubicon 19:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *: Poison Nails > Garland of Bliss = Reverberation